


A Moonlit Meeting

by LinaKuma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Frotting, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: Lancer and Archer come to a disagreement during a meeting. The anger between them festers until they run into one another hours later. With both men being heated, certain words are spoken that lead to them no longer feeling angry, but rather filled with passion.





	A Moonlit Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've never gotten into Fate Grand Order and honestly only watched Fate/Zero. However, with her information regarding these two characters I was commissioned to write this for her. She thoroughly enjoyed it and I hope that you do as well. I apologize in advance if I got any personality traits wrong, but I did my best for having only seen one Fate series.

The meeting between the Servants and their Masters was going to get heated. They both knew it. They also knew that it would be  _ them  _ that would be arguing. Chaldea was being threatened, thus it was mandatory that everyone met up to discuss what actions should be taken. 

 

Everyone was throwing out ideas on how to handle this issue. Eventually, it was suggested that they rally all of their troops, including the new recruits, and send them off into battle. Lancer’s eyes immediately lit up at the thought and his brow furrowed.

 

“Send in all of our troops? Even the new recruits? They’ve barely been trained, do you honestly expect them to survive even five minutes in a battle like that?” he exclaimed.

 

“They’ll have to learn somehow,” Archer replied while calmly looking over at Lancer, “Besides, there will be trained soldiers with them.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure they’re going to learn when they are dead,” he responded while turning his whole body to Archer, who was sitting only a few feet to his right. 

 

“The lives of a few aren’t nearly as important as the lives of everyone on Chaldea. They can be trained enough to stay alive on the battlefield, but if nothing is done then there will be more casualties than just a few troops.” At this point, Archer was getting a little tired of having to argue with Lancer  _ again _ . It wasn’t that he wanted the troops to die, but in the grand scheme of things they had to do something lest Chaldea falls to ruin.

 

Lancer just stared at Archer in silence for a few moments. Red eyes piercing the gold ones not far from him. “You really don’t give a damn, do you?” He took a few steps closer to Archer, watching as the other man stood from his seat and met him behind one of the other seated Servants.

 

“Troops are troops. They entered into this knowing that their lives would be at risk eventually,” Archer said while bringing his face mere inches from Lancer’s.

 

“Yeah, but they aren’t even trained to give themselves a fighting chance! That’s like throwing lambs to the wo--”

 

“Enough! We aren’t getting anywhere in this discussion with you two bickering. Let’s all cool off and meet again tomorrow,” Saber loudly said to interrupt the bickering between the two.

 

Both men were staring at one another, grimacing, before reluctantly turning to leave the room. 

 

* * *

  
  


Lancer had taken it upon himself to go for a walk to cool off. He couldn’t believe the audacity of Archer to suggest such a thing. Even though the meeting was about two hours ago he still couldn’t get over the mere concept. The sun was setting by now, but he didn’t let that deter him from getting some fresh air. There was a private balcony nearby that nobody ever visited, mostly because it was in a wing that was a little run down. 

 

_ “Just throw the new recruits in! Yeah, ok Archer, let’s just throw some kids into a battle they aren’t prepared for. Ya know, how about we just throw ourselves into an unexpected battle with each other and see ho--”  _

 

There he was. Leaning against a ledge that overlooked all of Chaldea. His golden eyes matched perfectly to the warm hues from the setting sun. Wind played through his hair, causing a few strands to brush across his face. 

 

“Great. First you take my happy mood from me at the meeting and now you take my favorite spot to relax,” Lancer said while crossing his arms and making his way over to Archer.

 

“Firstly, I didn’t take anything from you. You’re the one that chose to engage so aggressively over a mere  _ suggestion _ . Second, I don’t believe you lay claim to this area,” Archer replied while turning himself towards Lancer.

 

“Why would you just want to throw new recruits into battle?”

 

“For the greater good of Chaldea. This threat requires numbers and we don’t have enough without the new recruits.”

 

“How would you feel if you were one of the new recruits?”

 

“We all die anyway, so what would it matter?” Archer replied while taking a step closer to Lancer.

 

“You don’t care if you die?” Lancer asked while lowering his arms to his sides and tilting his head, a slight look of disbelief in his eyes.

 

“No. I have my duty and I perform it to the best of my ability. Should I die then it would be for a good cause.”

 

“I...I don’t want you to die though,” Lancer said after a few moments of silence. Even though they had their arguments he still cared about Archer.

 

“Why?” 

 

Lancer let his gaze fall to the ground before returning his focus to Archer. “Look, there’s a reason we always meet. I can’t explain why, but there just...has to be a reason. No matter how many reincarnations we go through my feelings haven’t ever changed. Emiya...I don’t want you to die. I don’t even want to die because that just means I have to wait again to meet you.”

 

Archer stood there and stared back at Lancer. He didn’t have any words. He never took into consideration how others would feel if their loved ones had died. “Cu...I--” he stopped as footsteps were heard coming in their direction. 

 

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Lancer said while motioning towards himself. 

 

Archer nodded in response and followed, not sure where he was being lead to. By now the sun had completely set and the air chilled. 

 

* * *

  
  


They didn’t have to travel far before they reached a bedroom. Lancer shut the door behind them, locked it, and made his way over to Archer. 

 

“This should be more private,” he said as he pulled back the curtains, moonlight pouring into the room and casting a silver light on everything it touched. As he turned, Archer was only a few inches from his face, similar to the meeting earlier in the day. However, rather than being filled with anger, he was...calm. The moon bounced off of his golden eyes and momentarily distracted Lancer. 

 

A hand reached up and fingers were curled into his hair. With a slight tug his hair was undone and Archer was just staring at him with his lips slightly parted. Moments passed in silence as they looked at one another. Without warning, Archer leaned forward and pressed their lips together as he curled his fingers into Lancer’s hair. He wasn’t gentle this time and pulled Lancer as close to him as he could. 

 

Moans filled the silent room as both men held one another and kissed. Lancer gently slid his tongue along Archer’s bottom lip before pushing it through and into his mouth. His hands worked their way up Archer’s back, his arms, and finally to his wrists. Lancer walked Archer backwards, grabbed his wrists, and pressed them against the wall as they continued to kiss. 

 

Both of their arousals were growing and Archer wanted more. He rolled his hips forward and pressed the growing bulge behind his pants against Lancer’s thigh. Louder moans passed through his lips as Lancer released his grip on Archer’s wrists and moved his hands to the other man’s hips. 

 

In this moment, Archer lurched forward and aimed their bodies for the bed. Lancer landed on his back and Archer was immediately on top of him. His hands ran along Lancer’s body and back to his hair, carding through it before tugging so his head tilted back. Immediately his lips went for the exposed neck and began to suck, gently biting as he felt Lancer’s hand on his erection. Lancer began to pull off Archer’s clothes, removing them piece by piece and tossing them to the floor. Once the other man was free, he began to work on his own clothes and added them to the pile.

 

Archer sat up, and moved a hand to Lancer’s face. “I don’t want you to die either,” he said, finally able to complete his sentence that was interrupted earlier. His hand was covered by Lancer’s and he was met with a smile before being pulled down into another kiss. Archer reached over towards the nightstand, was relieved to find a bottle of lube, and set it beside them on the bed. 

 

“Move up here,” Lancer said as they separated from their kiss, patting his chest.

 

Archer tilted his head, but obliged the request. Immediately Lancer’s lips were around the tip of his cock, tongue pressing against his tip. “Nnngg…” Archer groaned at the sudden sensation of pleasure. His cock slid further into Lancer’s mouth as it was sucked on harder. He gripped onto the other man’s hair tightly and tugged. 

 

Lancer continued to slide Archer in and out of his mouth, tongue pressing up the shaft and to the tip to lick up any pre-cum that had leaked out. Reluctantly, Archer pulled himself away from Lancer and moved his body down.   
  
“You can’t go unattended,” he said softly as he pressed their erections together. He reached for the lube beside them. With a pop, the lid flew open so he could slick up his hand and their cocks. The bottle was set down in the same position and he began to rock his hips back and forth slowly in time with his strokes. He teased their tips with his thumb, keeping eye contact with Lancer the entire time.

 

He moved his slicked up hand to Lancer’s entrance, teasing it with his index finger, and leaned forward to kiss Lancer’s chest. As he sat back up, he pressed their tips together while pushing his index finger inside.

 

“Mmmm...yes,” Lancer moaned out while closing his eyes, opening them as he got used to the sensation.

 

Archer pumped his finger in and out of Lancer, pressing a knuckle against his prostate occasionally to tease him. Eventually a second finger was added so he could stretch Lancer further. The pace of his strokes on their cocks remained steady, even with Lancer pushing his hips against Archer. 

 

“Are you ready?” Archer asked, scissoring his fingers a few more times for good measure.

“Yes,” Lancer sighed out as he reached an arm to caress Archer’s thigh.

 

Archer released their cocks and held the base of his as he gently pressed his tip against Lancer’s entrance. Before he could even thrust in, Lancer pushed his body down as best he could and onto Archer’s cock. More moans filled the room as Archer began to thrust into Lancer. He moved one hand to Lancer’s cock and began to stroke it while his other was rested on the pillow next to the other man’s head.

 

Lancer wrapped his legs around Archer and slid his fingers along his shoulders and to his back. Even though he was focused on the pleasure he was being given, he ran his fingers along each of the muscles of Archer’s arms and back. They were so perfectly defined and he enjoyed taking a few moments to feel them with each of his fingers. However, as Archer hit against Lancer’s prostate those gentle touches turned into a tight grip. 

 

The pace of Archer’s thrusts gradually increased and his lips traveled from Lancer’s own to his neck. He began to bite him, gently enough not to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark. Archer moaned between each bite, sliding his tongue across each one as he made them. Fingers made their way from his back to his head, pulling at his hair. It felt so good and relieving to be inside of Lancer right now. His moans grew louder as his orgasm began to approach.

 

“L..Lancer,” he groaned out, rapidly pounding into Lancer and stroking at as quick of a pace as he could. Before he could even moan out “Lancer” one more time he felt a spark rush through his body. Cum poured out of his cock and coated the inside of Lancer. He bit down, harder than intended, on Lancer’s shoulder as he thrust through his orgasm. 

 

Although Archer had finished, he didn’t relent much in his pace to bring Lancer to his own orgasm. “Mmmm….nnnggggg…..almost there,” Lancer moaned out as he pulled Archer closer to him with his legs. He felt a warmth grow inside of him before white liquid shot from his tip, coating Archer’s hand and his chest. “Archer…” he sighed out as he gradually relaxed from his orgasm. He kept his legs wrapped around the other man, but gave him enough space to pull out. 

 

Archer knelt between Lancer’s legs and brought his clean hand up to the other man’s face. He just smiled before leaning forward to kiss him. As their lips met, he felt Lancer’s legs and arms wrap around him and pull him down to lay on top of him. Archer’s eyes opened and looked back into the moonlight-kissed red ones of Lancer. His gaze wandered down to the mess between them, but as his head was tilted up from his chin he was once again looking at Lancer.

 

“Messes can be cleaned up,” Lancer said softly before kissing Archer once more. He was right. This moment made nothing else matter to either of them.


End file.
